In the field of communication protocols for multi-node wired communication systems in automotive applications, two existing protocols are well known: TTP/C (Time-Triggered communication Protocol for safety-Critical distributed real-time control systems) and byteflight (a protocol for safety-critical applications in automotive vehicles, combining time and priority controlled bus access).
FlexRay, a presently evolving communication protocol, is specified to use a TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) scheme for the static segment and a FTDMA (Flexible Time-Division, Multiple-Access) arrangement such as byteflight for the dynamic segment. The FlexRay protocol requires that the following Media Access Scheme (MAS) requirements are met:    MAS 1: Under fault-free conditions the media arbitration scheme shall allow for both static (pre-scheduled) and dynamic (run-time determined) media arbitration.    MAS 2: The arbitration scheme shall be based on a periodically recurring principle.    MAS 3: The arbitration scheme shall implement a collision avoidance principle (assuming fault-free subscribers).    MAS 4: The arbitration scheme shall allow large oscillator drifts per subscriber over the lifetime of the system.
Therefore at present there is no known arrangement which will satisfy all of the MAS requirements of FlexRay.
A need therefore exists for a system, node and method for providing media arbitration wherein the abovementioned disadvantage(s) may be alleviated.